ravagesoftimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sima Yi
Sima Yi, style name Zhongda, is the second son of the Sima clan and the acting head of the Sima Clan. Despite his incredibly young age, Sima Yi is the primary protagonist of the Ravages of Time and a drives of the plot throughout the manhua, often creating event chains that lead to the betterment of the position of the Sima clan. His incredible intellect, guile, and strategic thinking allow him to out smart many opponents. Significance Sima Yi is a legitimate rival to the 8 Geniuses in the Ravages of Time. As a businessman, Sima Yi is ruthless and decisive in profitable ventures. He is the mastermind behind the destruction of Luoyang city, Lü Bu's failure to uproot Wang Yun and his influence, and Guo Jia's defeat during the Xuzhou campaign. Unfortunately, his ties to the Handicapped Warriors lands him in trouble. Character Development Sima Yi is extremely smart, but he is not one to flaunt his brilliance. Everything he does is for the advancement of the Sima Clan, a merchant clan. By lying low, Sima Yi is able to surprise his opponents at many of the pivotal moments in the manhua. He views peace as an end to people's suffering, and that peace should be obtained by whatever means necessary, even if it means doing dishonorable things to a few individuals. Sima Yi is quite likely the best strategic general in the series, using the assassin organization known as the Handicapped Warriors to fulfill his will and to set plans into motion that work in his favor. Yi, despite being very gifted, is not overtly ambitious (i.e. Cao Cao, Lu Buu, or Liu Bei). Due to his cut throat business tactics and long term strategic plans, Sima Yi is revered as a genius by those around him and he is often responsible for windfalls that greatly strengthen himself or his allies. For example, before the burning of Luoyang, Yi ordered his clansmen to buy construction materials so they would be able to rebuild it and gain a massive profit. Biography Zhongda, or Sima Yi, was a statesman and general during the 3 Kingdom Period, serving as a leading member of the Cao Wei state and being a political and economic powerhouse unto himself. An ancestor of the Jin Dynasty, his actions paved the way for the foundation of the aforementioned dynasty through his political and military success during his life. He is without a doubt, one of the most important people in the Ravages of Time as well as in Chinese history, despite often being overlooked. Personality Zhongda is incrediblely gifted, surpassing the likes of characters such as Lu Bu and Liu Bei, he is a genius in his own right and one of the most ruthless people in the manhua. His foresight and guile allow him to become one of the most powerful figures in China, even at a young age, this has led to him often being blessed by his uncles. Zhongda is a strategic thinker and has great cunning, often being said to metaphorically be able to turn his neck 180 degrees. Relationships Sima Yi has 7 brothers: (ranked in decreasing order of seniority) – Sima Lang, Sima Fu, Sima Kui, Sima Xun, Sima Jin, Sima Tong and Sima Min. Collectively they are known as the Eight Da of Sima because their courtesy names all contained the Chinese character da (達). Sima Yi's father, Sima Fang, does not appear in the comic & is presumed to be dead prior to the beginning of the story. Sima Yi's fiancée (later wife) is Shan Wuling, also known as Zhang Chunhua. Category:Characters Category:Male-characters Category:Sima Clan Category:Cao Wei Category:Jin